


Följeslagare i döden

by Windfighter



Series: It was a dark and stormy night [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Emil/Lalli if you squint, Gen
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Döden närmar sig för Emil och när han går till sängs ser han sitt drömlandskap för sista gången.





	Följeslagare i döden

Det var en mörk och stormig natt. Emil lyssnade till clockans slag. Tick, tack, tick, tack. Varje slag en nerräkning till döden. Skulle den komma inatt? Han tog ett darrande andetag och la händerna över magen. Var han redo? Ibland trodde han det, men just nu, när klockan slog ytterligare ett slag, kände han sig rädd, orolig. Det var så mycket han skulle ha gjort. Fast han hade gjort mycket också. Han rullade över på sidan. Blicken vilade mot tapeterna, men han såg dem inte. Tick, tack. Klockan närmade sig tolv.

Han hade inte fått tillbaka familjens förmögenhet, men han hade fört namnet vidare. Två barn, båda hade flyttat till Island. De skrev till honom ibland, han hade fått ett barnbarn och ett till var på väg. Det var inte hans förtjänst, men han var stolt ändå. Han hade blivit kapten och lyckats att inte dö i fält. Han hade sett delar av världen ingen hade sett sen den gamla världen. Han hade gift sig, och skiljt sig igen. Han hade fått vänner.

Klockan slog tolv. Emil slöt ögonen och lyssnade på rummets ljud, på ljuden från de andra inlagda. Som ung hade han aldrig trott att han skulle sluta på ett ålderdomshem, men här var han nu. Han hörde en av de andra skrika. Mardröm? Smärta? Han visste inte. Nattpersonalens steg ekade i korridoren, passerade hans dörr. Han öppnade ögonen igen.

”Är det dags?”

Hans röst var inte mer än en viskning, skrovlig. Han hade varit sjuk så länge nu. Skuggorna rörde sig.

”Var kommer jag hamna?”

Han hade inte trott på ett liv efter döden. Nu gjorde han. Han hade sett så mycket. Skuggorna rörde sig igen, han tyckte nästan att de pratade med honom.

”Lalli...”

Han visste inte om Lalli fortfarande levde. Det var länge sen han hört från honom, ännu längre sen han hade sett honom. Deras liv hade glidit isär och drömmarna de hade delat upphörde. Något klappade honom på huvudet, ett eko från hans första äventyr i den tysta världen. Han slöt ögonen igen. Mörkret och tystnaden virade sig runt om honom. Hans drömlandskap var fortfarande huset han hade växt upp i, men tommare och mörkare. Hans barnskötare var inte där längre, men han behövde henne inte.

Han satte sig vid bordet, tände ett ljus och lutade sig tillbaka. En kvinna framträdde i dörröppningen, hennes röda hår verkade brinna i skenet från stearinljuset. Rustningen hon bar glittrade och hon log stort mot honom när hon kom in.

”Ska du...?”

Emils röst darrade och hon la en hand på hans axel.

”Inte än.”

”Vad gör du här?”

”Du kallade hit mig när du tände ljuset. Det är snart dags.”

”Vad...”

Nya steg ekade i korridoren. Knappt hörbara, men han kände igen dem. Han reste sig upp, hans ben skakade.

”Lalli...”

Lalli klev in i dörröppningen. Han log. Inte ett riktigt leende, men ett Lalli-leende. Emil höll fram en knytnäve och Lalli slog den med sin egen. Lalli och Sigrun satte sig ner och Emil kastade en blick mot köket.

”Vill ni ha något? Jag kan...”

Båda skakade på huvudet och Emil satte sig ner.

”Vad gör ni här?”

”Vi ska hämta dig.”

”Men...” Emil såg mellan dem. ”Var?”

Sigrun lutade sig tillbaka och Lalli såg mot sina knän.

”Du bestämmer”, sa Sigrun. ”Du kan följa med mig till Valhall och njuta av efterlivet i gudarnas salar, eller följa med pinnen till... var det nu är han är.”

”Ska jag inte till Hel?”

”Egentligen, men gudarna gillar mig.”

Emil såg mot Lalli, som rodnade.

”Jag ville se dig. Du får följa mig om du vill, men det... Du kommer nog tycka det är tråkigt.”

Emil såg mellan dem. Hur skulle han kunna välja? Han skakade på huvudet.

”Jag... jag vet inte. Hur kan de lämna det beslutet till mig?”

”Hel är besviken”, skrattade Sigrun, ”men de andra ser fram emot att se dig. Jag berättade om hur du sprängde huset med ditt första troll!”

”...så alla skrattade åt mig.”

”Va? Nej, de älskar explosioner där uppe. Du kommer passa in perfekt.”

Emil såg mot Lalli, som log.

”Du borde följa henne. I vårt efterliv sover man bara. Vi drömmer inte ens.”

”Men jag kommer sakna dig. Du var min första vän.”

”Och du var min.”

Lalli pratade sällan om sig själv. Emil såg mot ljuset. Det var nästan utbrunnet. Sigrun såg hans blick och nickade.

”Du måste bestämma snart.”

”Vad händer om jag inte gör det?”

Lalli och Sigrun såg mot varandra. Lalli svarade, hans röst enbart en viskning.

”Limbo. De förlorade själarnas hemvist. Ingen vet hur det är där.”

Emil såg mot sina knän. Sättet Lalli sa limbo på skrämde honom. Han antog att det inte var samma sak som att vara fast på jorden, som spökena de hade träffat. Han knöt händerna och tittade mot ljuset igen. Bara ett par minuter till.

”...Är du lycklig?” han tittade på Lalli.

Lalli såg förvirrad ut, överraskad. Han la huvudet på sned som om han tänkte.

”Jag tror inte jag vet hur man är lycklig”, svarade han. ”Men, jag är inte olycklig längre.”

”Det gör mig glad. Tack för att du kom, Lalli. Jag har saknat dig.”

Han såg mot Sigrun, svalde. Han hade fattat sitt beslut.

”Jag följer med dig”, sa han. ”Till Valhall.”

Ljuset slocknade. Emil's kropp värkte inte längre. Sigrun reste sig upp, räckte honom sin hand och han tog emot den. Han reste sig upp, Lalli gjorde desamma.

”Jag antar att det här är farväl”, mumlade Emil. ”Jag fick i alla fall säga det.”

Hans ögon brände, men han vägrade gråta. Lalli såg också sorgsen ut. Runt om dem rasade väggarna. Sigrun höll fortfarande hans hand. Han lyfte den andra, slog Lalli på armen. Lalli rynkade på pannan. Sen besvarade han gesten. Emil log.

”Jag har lärt dig väl.”

Sigruns grepp om Emils hand hårdnade.

”Vi måste gå nu.”

Hon ledde honom mot vattnet. Lalli började gå åt andra hållet. Hade han valt fel? Emil tvekade, kunde han verkligen skiljas från Lalli så här? Hans första vän? Kunde han leva ut en evighet i Valhall utan honom? Sigrun stannade, vände sig om.

”Ey, pinnen!”

Lall frös, såg mot henne. Emil blinkade, såg mellan dem. Hon log.

”Du följer med oss!”

”Men”, Emil såg mot Lalli igen. ”Jag menar... Han hör till andra gudar.”

”Yep!”

”Får han verkligen då?”

Hon slog hans rygg med sin lediga hand och skrattade. Lalli skruvade på sig.

”Du gör honom osäker.”

”Jag trodde det skulle göra er glada? Ville ni inte vara tillsammans?”

Lalli såg mellan Emil och marken. Emil såg mellan Sigrun och Lalli. Sigrun log fortfarande.

”Lalli, du måste inte följa med.”

Lallis blick slutade flacka och stannade på Emil. Han tog ett djupt andetag. Tvekade. Sedan tog han tre snabba steg och tog tag i Emils hand.

”Jag kommer.”

”Men din familj?”

”De sover. Kommer inte sakna mig. Du kommer.”

” _Vill_ du? Det är det viktigaste. Strunta i vad jag vill.”

Lalli nickade. Sigrun skrattade.

”Då ger vi oss av!”

Hon steg ut över vattnet. Vattenånga samlades under hennes fötter, formade ett moln och hon drog upp Lalli och Emil på det. Emil kramade Lallis hand.

”Jag är glad att du följer med.”

”Mm”, Lalli steg närmare. ”Jag också.”

Molnet steg. Emil såg mot världen de lämnade bakom sig. Sigruns armbåge träffade honom i axeln.

”Du missar utsikten!”

Emil såg framåt istället. De närmade sig regnbågen. Molnet svävade längst regnbågen, passerade molntäcket som skilde Asgård från världen under. Sigrun släppte hans hand och la armen om hans axlar.

”Är du inte glad att du valde Valhall nu?”

Emils blick gled över de gröna slätterna, husen och fastnade vid det största, vars tak var täckt av gyllene sköldar. Valhall. Det fanns verkligen på riktigt. Han sneglade mot Lalli. Lalli hade en ovanlig min av förundran och Emil log.

”Det är jag.”

 


End file.
